


That Infernal, Terrible, Nightly, Loud, Excitable Voice

by Willowlark



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Revenge, like CRACK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowlark/pseuds/Willowlark
Summary: Frozen II: Elsa is woken up by that voice for the last time. Crack, like CRACK.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	That Infernal, Terrible, Nightly, Loud, Excitable Voice

Elsa had long lost count of how many nights she’d been awoken by the strange cry. She sat up in a bed with a huff of hair from her face. She had asked Anna and Kristoff, neither had heard the sound before. She even heard it during the day yesterday, to her horror. She was left with one conclusion, it must be due to her powers. Something... something was calling to her, trying to make her follow it. 

Elsa gripped her bedsheets, feeling her nails dig into her palm even through the comforter. This had gone on long enough. Whatever this thing was it, it wouldn’t pull her from her peaceful life. She had over a decade of memories to make with Anna, a debt she was more than happy to repay ten times over. She had Kristoff to tease about Anna, Olaf to keep from starting international incidents with foreign ambassadors, not to mention a kingdom to run... She had a life now! One she earned through 13 years of suffering, 13 years of isolation! Enough was enough!

Elsa stood from her bed, arms waving before her as she stalked to the door. Her nightgown became one of her patented “ice dresses”, the kind she wore when she was ready to get down to serious business with her powers. This call had overextended it’s welcome. She’s worried Anna over it, the girl was flush when Elsa confided in her about it. Elsa understood her sister’s anger.

Elsa blew her bedroom doors open, never locked anymore (for Anna’s sake). She heard the note again as if it knew she was coming. It had the GAUL to sound excited by her following it. Whatever was making the noise wouldn’t be excited when it spent a night in the dungeon, frozen to the floor! She followed the sound, coming to the center of the residential wing of the castle. Anna’s room was around a few doors down, despite her rage Elsa ceased stomping (freezing the carpet with each step) to not wake her sister. Anna had nothing to do with this, that seemed to be sure. Elsa paused. She hissed to the room around her.

“Show yourself! You wanted me here, you wake me nightly, you encroach on my days! Show yourself so I can show you exactly what I think of going into the unknown on the folly of a voice!” She waited for the voice to reply, to call her again like it so insistently has been. Just as Elsa started to feel like a fool for talking to the air, she heard it, loud and clear through her sister’s door. Elsa smirked as ice crackled on her fingertips. She had it now, and she’d be damned if she’d let it involve the ever so adventurous Anna. She’d shut the voice up long before it could convince Anna to it’s side! 

Elsa charged for her sister’s door, enjoying the cold breeze on her skin before launching it as a gale at the door to force it open. She swept in, ready to finally silence the infernal, terrible, repeating every single night for weeks, loud, excitable, basically moaning voice that so passionately awoke her...!

Elsa made a... small revelation. She, unfortunately, did so moments too late. The first head she saw in her sister’s bed is not covered in red hair, a mess from terrible sleeping habits. It is instead blonde and connected to very broad, very unfeminine shoulders. It is connected to even more, but the red on Elsa’s cheeks forced her to look in another direction at that moment. Her gaze moved to the redhead she had expected to see in said bed, her face as red as her hair and the rest of her in very clear view of her older sister. Some comedic part of Elsa’s brain wondered if she made it too cold for Anna in here as Elsa’s eyes wander downwards, though both of them are sweating despite what Elsa was seeing in other places... 

Her darling sister saved her again, this time with the frantic pulling of sheets rather than stopping a sword with her icy body. It was at this moment Elsa made her revelation. The loud voices... at night... 

“E-elsa...?” Anna literally squeaked out. 

“How could. How could I not have put this...” Elsa mumbled to herself, a hand on her forehead squeezing her temples as hard as she could. She missed Anna frantically attempt to slap a hand over her boyfriend’s mouth and miss because of it. 

“U-um El” Kristoff started, at least before the room dropped twenty degrees in a split second.

“No. Do not talk.” Elsa growled, eliciting an ‘eep’ from Anna and Kristoff both. The two shivered, the Snow Queen tapping her foot and rubbing her temples as her face finally began to lose the red in it. The Queen stopped altogether after a very long moment, consequently freezing (metaphorically of course) the other two in place. Elsa turned on a heel and marches out of the room. Wind closes the door behind her and the temperature finally rises again. 

* * *

Anna was awoken the next day at dawn, as a work crew, under orders of the Queen, all but literally threw her and Kristoff out of the room. Anna wasn’t able to return to the room till sundown. When she did, the asked the foreman what he had done, nerves audible in her voice. The foreman jumped at the question and refused to meet the Princess’s eyes as he replied.

“The um. The Queen had us um. Soundproof, your room due to um.” the foreman was sweating enough to make onlookers think Anna had fire powers to compliment her sister. The crimson face of the Princess in question certainly helped with that impression. 

“NEVERMIND THANK YOU FOR YOUR SERVICE” Anna squeaks out in a single breath before diving into the room and slamming the door. Kristoff, behind her, awkwardly rubs the back of his neck before giving a curt nod to the foreman and follows Anna in. 

* * *

Anna and Elsa didn’t speak for a week after the incident. They didn’t speak of the incident until the bachelorette party, and later at the wedding. After all, Elsa’s father did teach her revenge should be aged like a fine wine. 

**Author's Note:**

> More believable than a voice from a Forest in the backwoods, ain't it


End file.
